Gravity Fallout
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Bill's plan was to separate and and watch them get killed, but in the year 2168, things may become a little different. Dipper is the last known survivor of vault 58, and he hasn't seen his sister in four years. But as the Brotherhood of Steel crosses the mountains, he may find something after the storm. He must defeat the Onclave, for the few humans left int the atomic wasteland.
1. Lost and Lost again

**Hello friends, I have returned! Yes! My birthday was a while ago, so I'm writing this as an action-packed and suspenseful story. TONS OF SUSPENSE! Anyways, enjoy! Realize this is Fallout, there's going to be mature things, if you can't deal with it, don't read it! Sorry about not updating Mabel's Woods, it's on hiatus now; I need help with a chapter… I'm listening to Galaxy News Radio from Fallout 3, LET THERE BE INSPIRATION! ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS!**

**I don't own Gravity Falls, the Fallout series, or any of the songs used in this story!**

Dipper ran through the woods, getting scratched by branches along the way. He reached a clearing after ten minutes of running.

'_I knew I heard Mabel!'_ He thought, scanning the area for his sister. Suddenly, the sounds were heard. Dipper whirled around and saw Mabel, her sweater dirty and scratches on her face and legs. She ran to Dipper and hugged him. He pushed her off, "What happened?"

"It was-"She was interrupted by familiar laughter. It took form before their eyes. The demon. He laughed,

"Pine Tree, just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Bill, what do you want?" Dipper growled.

"Well, I was thinking, you two are some obstacles that are bit hard to pass."

"What does that mean?!" The triangle laughed.

"There's only one solution, you may not like it, but it has to be done!" Mabel pushed herself in front of Dipper,

"That is?" Bill laughed; his hands were engulfed in blue glow,

"You'll see!" The blue force grabbed the twins, pulling them apart.

"DIPPER!"

"MABEL!" Bill laugh maniacally at the twins desperate struggle to escape his grip. Soon the glow fully encased the twins and the light suddenly disappeared. Leaving nothing but Dipper's pine tree hat.

Dipper grunted as he woke up, he heard someone in the background,

"Three Dog here! OWWWW! And it's come to the time for the thing that rhymes with shoes, and makes us blue. That's right time for cashews!" Dipper's vision slowly came to him, but it was too blurry. "Nah, I'm kidding, it's time for news! Yeah, we got reports that another vault has fallen! Those Onclaves are getting a bit anxious, am I right? Anyways, here's 'Butcher Pete' by the man, Roy Brown!" Dipper slowly sat up; he was surrounded by people he's never seen before. There was a girl about fourteen, black hair pulled behind her head.

"Hey.. Hey kid... You okay?"


	2. Wait, where am I?

**So I only got two reviews? We could do better! Okay, I have a proposition, review or the bunny gets it! *holds gun to bunny's head* Nah I'm kidding! This thing isn't even loaded! *pulls trigger* Whoops, killed the bunny… Anyways review and no other cute animal will die!**

**Dipper's POV**

I looked at the people around me,

"Where am I?" The girl cocked her head to the side,

"You don't know? Must be amnesia, you're wearing vault attire!"

"Vault?" A tall man nodded,

"Yup, Vault 58, I'm the Overseer, this is the girl who found you, Samantha." She nodded,

"I found you in engineering room surrounded by Rad Roaches, you're lucky I found you in time."

"Okay, then when can I leave?" The Overseer's eyes widened,

"Leave? Why would you think like that? Crazy boy, it's too dangerous out there!"

"One: my name is Dipper. Two: What do you mean?"

"There's too much radiation, those Onclave will tear you apart in ten seconds flat!"

"What is the Onclave?!"

"Fucking hell boy! You must've hit your head pretty hard, if you don't remember!" Samantha just began to leave,

"Sir, good luck with that one!" He shot her a look,

"Nope, your problem, I have to check on the G.O.A.T. results." She groaned and turned to me,

"Okay, this might take a while…" Dipper honestly could care less about this whole thing.

'_I have to find Mabel!'_ He thought.

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up in a strange room, three teenagers stood over to the right. I stood and tapped one of the boy's shoulders,

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" He looked at me funny,

"Vault 0, say, never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"I-I think it's Mabel." I felt like I was forgetting something but, I just didn't know what.

"Yup, never hear of ya, it's a big vault though." A girl turned around and put her hand on the guys shoulder.

"I'm Lilac; this is Brady, and Kyle. I think you're on the wrong side of the vault. Where's your pipboy? You're supposed to get one when you're ten." I shrugged,

"I can't remember much…"

"Oh, sorry to hear that. We could take you down to the engineer to get a pipboy for you."

"Okay, thanks!" Kyle yawned,

"I'm off, going' to bed, tough day, you know." The other two nodded and I was led down these steps to the engineering room.

'_I gotta be missing something..'_


	3. C-4 TIME! BOO-YEAH!

**Y HALLO DER! JK I'm very hyped on Japanese music and School work! I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL! NUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Dipper's POV**

Four years passed, I was given a thing called a pipboy when I got deemed not crazy. Nothing really happened besides I had gotten that and no one really got along with me that well. They all thought I was crazy no matter what the Overseer said. Today was the 'G.O.A.T. test' or the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. I sat at my desk and everyone else filed in. The projector came on and there were strange questions on it.

'_You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?' _seriously, that was the first question the answers were set out like, _'"But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault." And 'Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant ' _Who wrote that anyways? I filled out the rest of the strange sheet in front of me and went up to hand the m to the instructor. Half-way to his desk an announcement came over the com,

"All Vault residents run for shelter! The Oncl-": then screams and clanging of steel was heard until the com was turned off. The room of sixteen-year-olds went into panic, they ran everywhere. I followed the instructor to the engineering level and hid in a corner as he grabbed an energy weapon, the last weapon, and ran out. Sirens rang through the corridors and suddenly I heard items thrown about. I peeked out from behind a machine and saw armored people searching around. They stole whatever they saw valuable and looked for people to kill, I hid back behind as one looked over. I heard them say something inaudible and leave. I sighed until there was an explosion. Everything went black…


	4. Join The Brotherhood

**REVIEW PLZ PLZ DO IT! I NEED INSPIRATION! I WANNA KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME! lol jk, enjoy! review! I'm gonna have a reference to an old comic book/tv show.**

**Mabel's POV**

The Onclave raged rummaged the vault, I was hiding inside my closet, in a box labeled magazines. There was a comic book over my head, Wonder Twins, it read on the cover. It made me feel like there was something missing. Something important. I held my breath as they rummaged my closet and as they threw the box across the room."Nothing here." said a low, gravelly voice, "Let's go." I heard the door of my room forced shut. I sighed and sprawled out of the box on my side. I drifted off to sleep slowly as I heard footsteps on shattered glass.

_**in the dream**_

Everything in the dream was.. blurry. There was a figure of a boy reaching out, he seemed familiar but everything was too blurry... There was a yellow light beside me, it seemed like it was.. laughing.. at me or something.. The boy screamed my name in a panic, I just stood there, dazed and oblivious. Blue, fire-like light began to consume him, me as well. I couldn't move, I was trapped in the blaze then- I awoke

**_in reality_**

I snapped up on a metal bed, three armored figures around me. I let out a whimper as my vision settled back.

"Hey kid, take it easy." Said one, pulling off her helmet, "I'm Elizabeth, you're safe here."

"Jameson, this girl can be the next ghoul in the making. Who knows how long ago that vault was taken down." Said a man behind her.

"It's fine, Glade. We'll keep a close eye on this one." I looked around,

"Are you talking about me?" another man nodded to me,

"Yeah, you're kinda the only person here who we don't know."

"Well, my name is Mabel."

"I'm Peabody."

"You are those Brotherhood of Steel people right? My vision was a bit blurry right now." Elizabeth nodded and helped me off of the table. I looked up at Glade,

"I sense something in you Outsider.."

"What do you-"

"Training starts tomorrow, we need all the help we can get."

"What?" Glade turned and left. Elizabeth turned to me,

"Sorry, he thinks since he's the Paladin, he can do whatever.. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But then what WOULD I do."

"Fair point, just sleep on it, I'll check in on you in the morning."

"Okay." I followed her to where I was to sleep and thought it over..


End file.
